1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transmissions and, more particularly, to a chain-drive transmission.
2. The Prior Art
A transmission is basically an apparatus for providing a plurality of speed ranges for transmitting a torque or force between a prime mover and a utilization site such as wheels, or the like. The conventional transmission includes a plurality of gears which may be selectively intermeshed to provide the desired speed transformation. However, the conventional gear-type transmission, by its nature, tends to be heavy, expensive to manufacture and maintain, and detract from the overall efficiency of the prime mover. For example, with respect to efficiency, the conventional transmission is bathed in oil and, therefore, each set of rotating gears becomes, in effect, a "gear pump" for the oil in the oil bath. Accordingly, a large proportion of the energy transmitted into the gear-type transmission is dissipated by the various gears in their pumping action of the oil bath.
In view of the foregoing, it is believed that it would be a significant advancement in the art to provide a chain-drive transmission which substantially eliminates all gears while, simultaneously, providing a transmission which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and maintain, lightweight, and reduces friction losses inherent in the gear-type transmission. Such an invention is disclosed and claimed herein.